24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 12
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! Add deaths Hey man, I appreciate your effort of adding those missing deaths. But I want to remind you that you'd better check Talk:Deaths on 24 first before adding them. --William 11:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Err, which specifically, there are more than two dozen threads? 18:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe those several posts I made?:P What I mean is you don't need to change the Season 4 death number in such a hurry because there are still some missing ones we need to check out in previous seasons. -William 05:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Why wait? I do take those instances 1 verification at a time, and then change the count to reflect that instance and take it off the table, so there is one less mystery to worry about later. In this manner the death counts will be as accurate as possible (otherwise, I'd be "sitting on" my findings and leaving the page incomplete to nobody's benefit). If you can verify a missing death(s) instance and get a new accurate number, just jump in and update it, is my approach to it. : In other words, I don't pretend that the overall counts which I change are going to be permanent; the only thing permanent that I'm doing is the count of that particular instance which needed verification (assuming I'm counting it right). 06:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::All right all right, you got the point. But some of those posts were left there for ages. How can we get an accurate number if there's no one come to verify and reach an agreement? --William 06:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : The onus of verification is on us, since nobody else does it. Even if a 24 show runner mentions on his blog tomorrow that "the deaths of exactly 13,903 people were shown and/or mentioned throughout the course of the show", it would be an exciting lead but we would still want to verify it ourselves. : I would say that, for each missing instance that gets verified and the page gets re-tallied, the total figure gets closer and closer to the most accurate count possible. I don't suppose we'll ever know for sure if we've actually got the precise number, but hey, we try! 12:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay mate. Can you please check out this? ::On an unrelated one, does Don mean mister for these drug cartels? But I thought Don was only used for the Boss, like Don Corleone or Don Eladio. These capos are also called Don? --William 02:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) How on earth did you find David Orth? I do agree he looks the same but the hair would have prevented me from realizing it. Very cool! In the Italian mafia, "don" is reserved for the boss and I was surprised too when Gus starting reciting names like Don Luis, etc. It would seem the labels are different in the Latin gangs. (Also, I just noticed that The Narrator deleted those Dons pages I contributed. How humiliating for him. If you want to talk about Breaking Bad let me know on my Talk page there, I will see it because this little notice pops up to let me know someone posted there.) 15:21, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I spotted him in an episode of Supernatural. But Orth isn't a stunt performer, which makes me hesitated. :I noticed that you haven't showed up in Breaking Bad wiki for several months so I decided to post my questions here. They just don't want to create pages for minor characters. Actually I just finished the final episode today, but I was already spoliered about what happened to Gus and Tio, what a damn shame. --William 16:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Like I told your friend Acer4666, I was about to go back and add categories, but thank you very much for immediately deleting my profile pics.What I'm going to do is just put the pics on the wiki, then add categories and put them on the pages. Please don't interfere.--BauerPhillip24 13:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : When that much time keeps elapsing before the pics are properly labeled, everyone has no choice but to think you're constantly ignoring the rules. You can add them but only if you can tag them at the moment of upload, or about a day afterward the longest. Otherwise, just don't upload them at that moment; wait until you know the episode. and have been getting trashed with all those untagged pics. 14:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Live Appearances Hey, do those Live Appearances boxes only go on character articles?--BauerPhillip24 19:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, "Live appearances" headings only go on articles for individual characters, objects, buildings, and certain places. 00:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories Oh, thanks again. You see, what I was thinking, was, you know how on articles it says "Wiki 24 has a collection of images related to..."? I just thought it might be cool to access every picture the wiki has of, say, TAC Teams at once. But if we don't do that on this wiki, hey, I have no problem with that. Sorry.--BauerPhillip24 23:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Masterminds At Category:Masterminds, we talk about that Alan Wilson was not the mastermind of Day 5. But if you look at Alan Wilson's page and some other pages, it says that Alan was the mastermind of Day 5. We know that Graem Bauer was the mastermind of Day 5. A bit confused for me. --Station7 10:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : What's that? 18:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe Station7 is referring to this post about how we don't know for certain how involved Wilson was in the Sentox conspiracy. I've changed his article to remove references to him being the "mastermind" and just that he was involved. Let me know if there's anywhere else that needs changing station--Acer4666 (talk) 19:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes Acer, that's what I meant. Good job Acer. It became a bit confused for me. --Station7 20:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spam? SOR-REE, dude, I'm just wondering what the hell the point of that re-orginization of Weapons on 24 was. And for season 3-8, where the hell did all those pictures go?--BauerPhillip24 22:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :They didn't go anywhere, it's a work in progress. The point of the re-organisation is to give some sort of order to the out-of-universe weapons pages which were divided by manufacturer, season, character that uses them, or type of gun, in different ways in different places.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Acer is correct, those images never existed here. What you're seeing now is just a skeletal framework, it is just the kind of thing you might love to work on BauerPhillip24! 22:57, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear Emergency Support Team Hey, you mind if I create a separate article for Nuclear Emergency Support Team? They're the guys who tried to defuse the nuke in Season 2 and tried to track down the fuel rods in Season 8.--BauerPhillip24 23:06, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :N.E.S.T.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Fanon stories Are you 24 fanon stories able to be put on blogs? --Station7 18:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : My fanfic will go on a user sub-page sometime in the future, and I will redirect the user sub-page Talk to a separate blog if anyone wants to discuss it. But that is just me. If you're really asking what to do with your story, it can go in either place: User namespace, or Blog namespace, whichever you prefer. 02:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nuclear Football Hey, I moved the oou info to "Background info and notes", hope the article can be taken off "Articles Needing Attention".--BauerPhillip24 20:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Hey, man, I created a sub-page on my user page, but in the process inadverdently made an entire article about it. Please delete it as soon as possible. Sorry. I'm not trying to vandalize or anything...--BauerPhillip24 22:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Just handled it. Thief12 04:08, January 27, 2012 (UTC) E-mail I sent you a message through the Wiki yesterday, but I don't know if you got it, and I also forgot to leave my e-mail address. Anyway, I don't mind putting it here. If you can, drop me a line, so I can ask you something. My e-mail is cjgiovannetti_hotmail. Thanks! Thief12 15:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : There are evil little programs that scour the internet for addresses to spam, so I edited it in your post to help prevent that. I did just write back (in Wikia email function, the sender's address is made visible to the recipient anyway.) 15:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Edits thank you! Eschiss1 21:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Pictures from other wikis Not necessarily related to this wiki, but do you know what's the rule or general procedure for using pics from another wiki within Wikia? Is it obligatory to ask whoever uploaded the pic on that other wiki, or is it just suggested to do so as courtesy? Thief12 19:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure at all, to be frank. But if I had to guess, I'd say that the only thing which matters is that you preserve the copyright information. In my case I'd also just put a line in the file page about who was the original uploader and where it was retrieved from; it doesn't seem necessary to ask unless their copyright information specifically states you have to. 19:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, man! Thief12 20:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Valley/Village market & liquor Hey ho! Hope alls good - I just wanted to run past you the change I made to the redirect Village Market and Liquor (i changed it from valley to village and deleted the valley), as that's what the white sign on the front of the store said. I just wanted check it wasn't called Valley Market and Liquor at some other point, if it was give me a slap round the head and I'll restore the redirect!--Acer4666 (talk) 11:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : That's better than what I was doing, actually... I was just robotically creating a redirect on a link I found in that article. (What's the story again about this store? how come it has two names?) 15:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha - I've changed the link to point directly to King's Liquor. I presume it was a misreading of the sign on the front, which is Village Market & Liquor. ::The story is that that the actual name of the shop that was used for filming is Village Market & Liquor, but the 24 team put a big crown sign there and Frank Davies identified it as King's Liquor in dialogue. But, you can still see the sign for the actual name in the episodes. Think it's all ok what we've got now tho!--Acer4666 (talk) 15:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Dream house Hey, about your dream house from your contributions page - found this for when you want to buy it. Better start saving up ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 10:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :That really is the place? I can see that the real house number is visible but how'd you get the street name? You really are the king of locations bud. The work you're doing is excellent, it's a priceless expansion of the wiki. (Too bad there's no Street View.) :Listen there is a location I've always wanted to know, and I figure you're the best fellow to bring it up to. Well you're familiar with how fixated I can get about the show's villains. At some point in the future if I ever get the time, I want to start a spot-by-spot list of where the antagonists went throughout each day. Some would be easy, like Marwan. But some are tough, and one in particular: in Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm, Phillip calls Marilyn (here) and reveals he killed Graem. It's a gas station/garage and there are some decent views of the area. Any ideas? Thought you might like a challenge :) 03:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::It is indeed! I've just recently learnt that Bing Maps are far better than Google Maps, in that they have a 45-degree view of everywhere, whereas Google only has top-down for some places. You should be able to see the resemblance better here. Thankfully the streets in LA are organised very well, so if you have the house number you can pretty much draw a straight line through the city for where it will be, and the "22570" line passed thru Chatsworth and a upmarket place called "Indian Oaks" (/hills) so I just had a look round there! ::As for that garage, I was just looking at it yesterday. All I noticed was that it was an ARCO garage (there was a sign behind Phillip's parked car, and that it offered a "brake special" for $17.99! I checked out some ARCO stations but couldn't find it, but I'll keep looking. Also the road as Phillip left reminded me of the gas station where Audrey dumps the homeland security tracker in Season 5 (which I'm also trying to find), so it's possible it's the same location. I was thinking of on the talk pages of the filming locations, adding these unknown locations with all the clues I have so far--Acer4666 (talk) 10:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::here we go--Acer4666 (talk) 11:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Season 5 and 7 questions Why were both groups on both seasons not working together (Dawn Brigade and Sentox nerve gas conspiracy) and the season 7 antagonists? --Station7 16:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : Station could you rephrase the question? I'm not certain I understand. 03:35, July 10, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reaction. I mean; why were the groups in season 5 and 7 not working together. The groups in season 5 should work together as a whole and in season 7 they should work together as a whole. Why were they masterminding their own conspiracies against each other? --Station7 (talk) 14:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, if I'm understanding the question correctly, the different groups did not work together within each season because they had dramatically different goals. The American Sentox conspirators did not care about the Dawn Brigade's goal of national independence. And the Dawn Brigade did not know they were going to be deceived. So they only worked together until Schaeffer was caught by Erwich. :: And as for Season 7, Jonas Hodges was originally one of the 13 prion conspirators until he defected from the group. He was deceiving them all along to capture the weapon for his own Starkwood purposes, but failed. It's all about deception: the different masterminds have different goals. 20:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wikitables Hey Blue Rook, I dunno if you noticed but recently our wiki was switched to the latest version of Mediawiki and html. It screwed up a bit of styling in monobook, but the "new-look" skin is largely untouched - except for "wikitables". If you look at the table at the top of On-screen kills by Jack Bauer or any file history, you'll see the text has gone black and the header all white. Now what's strange is that we hadn't made any custom styling via mediawiki pages of this element, so I don't know what was making them custom-coloured before the switchover. The problem this leaves is that, while it's fairly simple to customise the colours ourselves, I have no record of what colour the table used to be like. Did the white section used to be blue? And on that "on-screen kills" table, was there any colour behind the "number of kills per day" text? I don't suppose you remember what these tables used to look like? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 14:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : The only difference I am noticing is the "Number of Kills by Day" box at the top of the article, that text is black and just floating above the table whereas I'm fairly certain it used to look like the table of David Palmer's of Cabinet members; also the "Day" & "Kills" field is black text on a white field, that seems new too. Does that seem correct? 20:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok I've changed it but it still doesn't seem right. Did you think that the floating text "Number of kills by day" was in a box, on a blue background? And were the "Day" and "Kills" field on a darker grey background? I honestly can't remember what it was like!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Bauer answers/tallies/captured timeline. 24 events that someone should count: total number of times Jack says "... we're running out of time..." total number of times Chloe risked losing her job for Jack total number of times innocent women get interrogated total number of times someone demands a pardon / immunity total number of captured villains that Jack personally tortures total number of times a seductress is seen leaving a man's bed total number of times Jack gets captured and escapes total number of times Jack almost gets killed and escapes :BTW, I notice that you had this up. I can give you a list of all the episodes that Jack Bauer is KO'ed or knocked unconscious (this is typically when he's captured so ...). KNOCK-OUTS BY JACK BAUER: S1- # 1, 7, 10, 11, 12 S3- # 4 S4- # 1, 6, 10, 12, 18, 20 S5- # 1, 7, 9, 15, 18, 19, 20, 22, 24 S6- # 2, 5, 10, 12, 16, 20, 23 S7- # 3, 5, 11, 13, 22 S8- # 8, 16, 19, 20, 22, 23 JACK BAUER GETTING KNOCKED OUT: S1- Ep.#'s 21, 22 S2- Ep.#'s 19 S3- Ep.#'s 6 S4- Ep.#'s 14, 15, S5- Ep.#'s 8, 24 S6- Ep.#'s 1, 9, 17, 18 24: Redemption S7- Ep.#'s 13, 17, 19, 23, 24 S8- Ep.#'s 9, 13, 15, 23 -- 20:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Gredenko goons Hey, I saw you've uploaded some Gredenko goon pictures, so I thought I'd post this here for the record: In the picture here, I think the name of the guy in the middle picture (the brown-jacket guy at shadow valley) is holding up "Gregory Klein", who did turn out to be a background actor in LA (here). Possibly a way to checkwould be to find the camera operator in the short film "turn me on, dead man" (haven't done that myself!). However, there's the possibility I read it wrong!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : That cast pic you uploaded is what made me work on this again... so awesome you found that. To show my progress thus far I posted what I have. (Pics of Drivers 1 and 2 and Stubble to come... wasn't there a pic of Stubble already somewhere on the wiki?) And, after looking at the IMDB profile you linked, just a moment ago I sent an FB message to the director of "The Passenger" to see how I can watch her film, so if she can help me, maybe I can get a view of Klein that way also. If we both continue tackling this we might get names for most of these guys. But most of the work is thanks to you, especially for ID'ing Brickman, Donno, Meier, and Austin. 11:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Yo Blue Rook, think I read the name right - check out this, read the end of the fourth paragraph - and there's a bigger version of that pic here--Acer4666 (talk) 00:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Just wow. "...I was a henchman in season six of 24 making bombs and exchanging glances with the lead villians. I don't think I was ever killed off, so I keep holding my breath for a movie!" You never cease to amaze, Acer. That is 100% the guy; I'll start red-linking in the appropriate dramatis personae lists and elsewhere, but unless you don't want to, the article creation honors should go to you. (!) 04:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why was Jonas Hodges going to President Allison Taylor. He is a terrorist, it doesn't make any sense. He knew he would be arrested or at least could knew. --Station7 (talk) 15:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : Hodges was 100% confident that he could not be arrested because he was successfully holding the country hostage with the Python missiles, and he did not think anyone could destroy the WMDs. The trip to the White House was to personally force Taylor to accept his terms: make Starkwood a new branch of the military. Overall, he was much too overconfident and walked straight into the lions' den. 17:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::How you write it is priceless. You really can write good. :) He could better stay on his own ground. If you think about, Hodges is actually not a really smart terrorist...same is for Alan Wilson. Mandy at the other hand is smarter. Get's arrested, but is still somewhere in the 24 world. --Station7 (talk) 19:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Little problem? I know that there are actually no spoilers anymore here, but the thing is, Graem Bauer is refered as graem Bauer on pages from season 5 characters (see Kirkland). Is it better if we cut it out as Graem, so that people can see self where it links too like this: Graem? Just a question :) --Station7 (talk) 20:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) : That is a tough call. To be honest I simply do not know what to say. I would prefer that the episode guides say just "Graem" but the character articles & everything else can say his full name. But I have no real rationale for defending this preference, and there's no policy-related reason someone cannot come along and change all the "Graem"s back to "Graem Bauer"s. Sorry I wish I had a more useful reply for you! 03:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you still out there? It's may a pointless question, but is it still usefull to have User:SignorSimon as admin? He isn't active anymore. By the way, I hope to see your name here more ;) Not that my name appears here in the activitaty things, but you're an Bureaucrat. --Station7 (talk) 21:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) : Hey, sorry was out for awhile there! Admins are eligible to lose sysop rights after 1 year of inactivity. Simon hasn't been out for a full year, but he unfortunately does meet the 3 month limit to be delisted in the active sections on Wiki 24:Administrators & . I'll make the appropriate changes, thanks Station! 01:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Also I saw that ProudHug also has been inactive for 3 months. Isn't he an administrator not anymore or he is he still an admin, because he was the founder of this site? --Station7 (talk) 18:32, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Even if Proudhug is inactive for 1 year or more, I'm never going to desysop him (unless like his account is hacked or some such craziness), so I will make a verbiage change proposal soon to replace "no longer eligible for sysop access" with something like "become eligible to lose sysop access" over in the Administrator term limits section of the admin project page. (However he has indeed been inactive for the shorter, 3 month span so you can see I already did remove from "active admin" lists. For Proudhug that's as far as it will ever go :) 17:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thinking about starting one of these pages myself. I've been out for awhile, and I haven't cared to be back on a normal basis lately. I'm trying to put distance between myself and another user here, an old shame of an old aquaintance. But anyway, I figured I might come back at some point and I was thinking about these pages for the various baddies for every season that some of the others do. I was considering doing one myself, maybe Season 2. I just wanted to see if nothing's taken already as is. --ASHPD24 (talk) 23:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) : Nope, I don't think anyone has done such a page for Season 2. That would be fun to see completed; it's also helpful that many of the pics needed for an effort like that already exist on the project (especially Kingsley's shooters in the alley scene, visible here). : Also I do hope that a disagreement with someone else won't keep you from this project too long. It's not like you're standing in the same room with anyone here ;) 06:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I did indeed just recently start it up. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/User:ASHPD24/Day_2_Bad_Guys I talked to Acer about it as well, he said it would be good to have. I've been kind of stuck as how to go forward, as there are some images I do need but can't get at the moment. For example, the thug who delivers a blow to Jack when he confronts Eddie and his gang. Who by the way looks good for a forbidden character given his importance to the scene. --ASHPD24 (talk) 18:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) So, would the list not be complete if I didn't include the Stanton/Samuels/Gluck conspiracy? I mean, they're not really terrorists, so I'm not 100% if those guys should all be included. --ASHPD24 (talk) 03:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Need Assistance Identifying a "24" and overall well-known stuntman in other media for another Wikia. :Hey, it's not much of a hassle, could you please take a look at my gallery on Flickr and help me determine if this the following photos really are Henry Kingi, Sr. in this movie so I can post it to that respective wikia for that database there? http://www.flickr.com/photos/78661592@N03/ --Gunman6 (talk) 02:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) New unnamed entry? While going through the day 2 baddies, the commander of the Coral Snake team caught my eye as a potential unnamed, since has a couple of lines, some good screen time, and is responsible for murdering Phillips. But I'm not quite certain on whether he qualifies as an unnamed military personnel or as an unnamed terrorist. --ASHPD24 (talk) 22:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Two questions Hey I just had a couple of questions I thought I'd post here in case you miss them on the talk pages: # I was gonna rename the numbered unnamed FBI agents, and outlined some possible names here. I know you've been involved a lot in the unnamed character pages so wondered if you had input as it's not a change that can be easily altered once it's been done! # Also I wondered what the source for Chris Gann playing Mathis was, as there's nothing in the episode to indicate Gann is Mathis. I suspect that it's gone off the imdb listing - but I know you said that you had communication with Gann on facebook so wondered if anything else was revealed then. Hope all is good!--Acer4666 (talk) 01:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hey buddy, long time no see! If you see this, I thought I'd just let you know that I nominated myself as a bureaucrat here as we don't have any active ones at the moment. If you are able to check it out and do the necessary appointing if it's approved, that would be great - or even better, come back to stick around and remove the need for me to be one ;) No worries if not, we can always get the staff to do it. Hope you're well though - don't stay away too long!--Acer4666 (talk) 15:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, it's really good to see you're still around in whatever way. I certainly don't think you're a bum for being awol - there's no shame in having real life get in the way of wiki editing! I'm excited by your hint of perhaps being able to be a bit more regular soonish... and thanks for sorting out the bureaucrat rights :)--Acer4666 (talk) 22:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Video Someone from Wikia left this message in my talk page and I thought I should share it with you all (Acer, Blue Rook, Proudhug) just in case it's something we'd like to include here. :Hi! :I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on 24. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. :Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the 24 Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Ariana 22:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! It's been a while - how are things? Everything looks great with the Wiki, so good to see that its still been active all of this time. I've been popping in all the time to see how everything is going, its great to see there's such a good group of enthusiasts still around! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : Simon we missed you! I was out for a few months myself, only came back rather recently. All my thanks go to the other folks you've been seeing in RecentChanges (among them in no particular order: Thief, Gunman, Acer, Station7, and a bunch of others). I'm trying to get back into the spirit of things, finding little bits here and there to chip away at. I hope you can too, especially with the new episodes coming up. Whatcha think? 04:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm sure the new season will get me back into the swing of things... I'm working towards something at the moment which hopefully I'll be able to tell you about soon...! I completely agree, great bunch of people working hard to keep the place active! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC)